howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fishlegs and Meatlug's Relationship
}} Fishlegs and Meatlug's Relationship is one of the strongest dragon-rider bonds of the entire franchise, rivaling that of Hiccup and Toothless'. ''How to Train Your Dragon The first movie is where most of the riders trained their dragons, but Fishlegs (like most of them) only had his time with his dragon during the last 25 minutes of the film. Though this doesn't allow much bonding, we get to see how Meatlug trusts Fishlegs enough to have him on her back. Even in the short time during which we see the rider and dragon together, we get a glimpse of how those two get on well as they team up to take out the Red Death. Towards the end of the movie, we see Fishlegs Riding his dragon in the background, but rather clumsily. This that there is a lot of bonding to do between the two shorts. Gift of the Night Fury The relationship of Meatlug and Fishlegs are very well-developed in this short film, although at some points, Fishlegs was being slightly abusive to his dragon, seeing as he was desperate enough to chain Meatlug upon a barn and not let her go with the other dragons to lay their eggs on The Berkery, but only because Fishlegs desperately wanted to spend Snoggletog with Meatlug. Dawn of the Dragon Racers Dragons: Riders of Berk In the very first episode, "How to Start a Dragon Academy", Fishlegs and Meatlug already have a solid and affectionate relationship. Fishlegs admits that Meatlug licks his feet at night, and also is able to understand when Meatlug is anxious. He says she is very sensitive. Despite an affectionate relationship with Meatlug, Fishlegs is not able to overcome his fear and fully trust his dragon, as seen in the trust exercises in the beginning of "In Dragons We Trust". Fishlegs is unwilling to fall off Meatlug in flight and trust that she will fly to catch him. Later on in the episode, the pair are separated first at night when the dragons are ordered to be locked in the arena, then later when they are banished from Berk to Dragon Island. In both instances, Meatlug and Fishlegs are very expressive in their dismay. Fishlegs indicates that Meatlug is distraught because "''Our whole bedtime routine is upset!", which includes her licking his feet and him singing lullabies to her. The pair are reunited in the next episode, "Alvin and the Outcasts". In "How to Pick Your Dragon", Hiccup encourages Stoick to choose a dragon of his own, and showcases the Dragon Riders' dragons. When he gets to Fishlegs and Meatlug, Fishlegs tries to sell him on his dragon's loyalty, but quickly becomes emotional, causing Stoick to exclaim that he is "looking for a dragon, not a mother". ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons: Race to the Edge How to Train Your Dragon 2 Fishlegs and Meatlug were given a good amount of screen time for the position of their characters, but not much was shown about to improve their relationship towards each other. It is obvious though that their bond between dragon and rider has fairly improved over the five-year gap. Although, one scene from the movie (which is probably the saddest scene aside from Stoick's death) where the dragons are controlled by Drago's Alpha, Fishlegs was shocked and surprised that his dragon Meatlug was controlled by the evil dragon and its leader. This shows that their bond as dragon and rider really is as strong as any out there. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Games School of Dragons This game makes many references throughout its player Quests, Farm Jobs, and other activities to the bond between Fishlegs and Meatlug. One such reference appears in a Farm Job asking the player for black wool so that Fishlegs can knit something for Meatlug. Trivia *It was only on the short film [[Gift of the Night Fury|''Gift of the Night Fury]] that Fishlegs finds out about Meatlug's gender, seeing that Meatlug was a girl, and Fishlegs thought she was a boy the whole time. Site Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Fishlegs Ingerman Category:Meatlug